how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/arch/powerpc/platforms/8xx
Howto configure the Linux kernel / arch / powerpc / platforms / 8xx ---- *'Option:' FADS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) "8xx Machine Type" **depends on 8xx **default RPXLITE *'Option:' RPXLITE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) RPX-Lite **: Single-board computers based around the PowerPC MPC8xx chips and intended for embedded applications. The following types are supported: **: RPX-Lite: Embedded Planet RPX Lite. PC104 form-factor SBC based on the MPC823. **: RPX-Classic: Embedded Planet RPX Classic Low-fat. Credit-card-size SBC based on the MPC 860 **: BSE-IP: Bright Star Engineering ip-Engine. **: TQM823L: TQM850L: TQM855L: TQM860L: MPC8xx based family of mini modules, half credit card size, up to 64 MB of RAM, 8 MB Flash, (Fast) Ethernet, 2 x serial ports, 2 x CAN bus interface, ... Manufacturer: TQ Components, www.tq-group.de Date of Release: October (?) 1999 End of Life: not yet :-) URL: - module: - starter kit: - images: **: FPS850L: FingerPrint Sensor System (based on TQM850L) Manufacturer: IKENDI AG, Date of Release: November 1999 End of life: end 2000 ? URL: see TQM850L **: IVMS8: MPC860 based board used in the "Integrated Voice Mail System", Small Version (8 voice channels) Manufacturer: Speech Design, Date of Release: December 2000 (?) End of life: - URL: **: IVML24: MPC860 based board used in the "Integrated Voice Mail System", Large Version (24 voice channels) Manufacturer: Speech Design, Date of Release: March 2001 (?) End of life: - URL: **: HERMES: Hermes-Pro ISDN/LAN router with integrated 8 x hub Manufacturer: Multidata Gesellschaft fur Datentechnik und Informatik Date of Release: 2000 (?) End of life: - URL: **: IP860: VMEBus IP (Industry Pack) carrier board with MPC860 Manufacturer: MicroSys GmbH, Date of Release: ? End of life: - URL: **: PCU_E: PCU = Peripheral Controller Unit, Extended Manufacturer: Siemens AG, ICN (Information and Communication Networks) Date of Release: April 2001 End of life: August 2001 URL: n. a. *'Option:' RPXCLASSIC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) RPX-Classic **: The RPX-Classic is a single-board computer based on the Motorola MPC860. It features 16MB of DRAM and a variable amount of flash, I2C EEPROM, thermal monitoring, a PCMCIA slot, a DIP switch and two LEDs. Variants with Ethernet ports exist. Say Y here to support it directly. *'Option:' BSEIP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) BSE-IP **: Say Y here to support the Bright Star Engineering ipEngine SBC. This is a credit-card-sized device featuring a MPC823 processor, 26MB DRAM, 4MB flash, Ethernet, a 16K-gate FPGA, USB, an LCD/video controller, and two RS232 ports. *'Option:' MPC8XXFADS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) FADS **select FADS *'Option:' MPC86XADS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) MPC86XADS **: MPC86x Application Development System by Freescale Semiconductor. The MPC86xADS is meant to serve as a platform for s/w and h/w development around the MPC86X processor families. **select FADS *'Option:' MPC885ADS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) MPC885ADS **: Freescale Semiconductor MPC885 Application Development System (ADS). Also known as DUET. The MPC885ADS is meant to serve as a platform for s/w and h/w development around the MPC885 processor family. *'Option:' TQM823L **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) TQM823L **: Say Y here to support the TQM823L, one of an MPC8xx-based family of mini SBCs (half credit-card size) from TQ Components first released in late 1999. Technical references are at , and , and an image at . *'Option:' TQM850L **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) TQM850L **: Say Y here to support the TQM850L, one of an MPC8xx-based family of mini SBCs (half credit-card size) from TQ Components first released in late 1999. Technical references are at , and , and an image at . *'Option:' TQM855L **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) TQM855L **: Say Y here to support the TQM855L, one of an MPC8xx-based family of mini SBCs (half credit-card size) from TQ Components first released in late 1999. Technical references are at , and , and an image at . *'Option:' TQM860L **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) TQM860L **: Say Y here to support the TQM860L, one of an MPC8xx-based family of mini SBCs (half credit-card size) from TQ Components first released in late 1999. Technical references are at , and , and an image at . *'Option:' FPS850L **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) FPS850L *'Option:' IVMS8 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) IVMS8 **: Say Y here to support the Integrated Voice-Mail Small 8-channel SBC from Speech Design, released March 2001. The manufacturer's website is at . *'Option:' IVML24 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) IVML24 **: Say Y here to support the Integrated Voice-Mail Large 24-channel SBC from Speech Design, released March 2001. The manufacturer's website is at . *'Option:' HERMES_PRO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) HERMES *'Option:' IP860 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) IP860 *'Option:' LWMON **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) LWMON *'Option:' PCU_E **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PCU_E *'Option:' CCM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) CCM *'Option:' LANTEC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) LANTEC *'Option:' MBX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) MBX **: MBX is a line of Motorola single-board computer based around the MPC821 and MPC860 processors, and intended for embedded-controller applications. Say Y here to support these boards directly. *'Option:' WINCEPT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) WinCept **: The Wincept 100/110 is a Motorola single-board computer based on the MPC821 PowerPC, introduced in 1998 and designed to be used in thin-client machines. Say Y to support it directly. : : MPC8xx Communication options : MPC8xx CPM Options **depends on 8xx *'Option:' SCC_ENET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) CPM SCC Ethernet **depends on NET_ETHERNET **: Enable Ethernet support via the Motorola MPC8xx serial communications controller. "SCC used for Ethernet" **depends on SCC_ENET **default SCC1_ENET *'Option:' SCC1_ENET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SCC1 **: Use MPC8xx serial communications controller 1 to drive Ethernet (default). *'Option:' SCC2_ENET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SCC2 **: Use MPC8xx serial communications controller 2 to drive Ethernet. *'Option:' SCC3_ENET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SCC3 **: Use MPC8xx serial communications controller 3 to drive Ethernet. *'Option:' FEC_ENET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) 860T FEC Ethernet **depends on NET_ETHERNET **: Enable Ethernet support via the Fast Ethernet Controller (FCC) on the Motorola MPC8260. *'Option:' USE_MDIO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use MDIO for PHY configuration **depends on FEC_ENET **: On some boards the hardware configuration of the ethernet PHY can be used without any software interaction over the MDIO interface, so all MII code can be omitted. Say N here if unsure or if you don't need link status reports. *'Option:' FEC_AM79C874 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support AMD79C874 PHY **depends on USE_MDIO *'Option:' FEC_LXT970 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support LXT970 PHY **depends on USE_MDIO *'Option:' FEC_LXT971 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support LXT971 PHY **depends on USE_MDIO *'Option:' FEC_QS6612 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support QS6612 PHY **depends on USE_MDIO *'Option:' ENET_BIG_BUFFERS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use Big CPM Ethernet Buffers **depends on SCC_ENET || FEC_ENET **: Allocate large buffers for MPC8xx Ethernet. Increases throughput and decreases the likelihood of dropped packets, but costs memory. *'Option:' HTDMSOUND **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Embedded Planet HIOX Audio **depends on SOUND=y : This doesn't really belong here, but it is convenient to ask : 8xx specific questions. "Generic MPC8xx Options" *'Option:' 8xx_COPYBACK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Copy-Back Data Cache (else Writethrough) **: Saying Y here will cause the cache on an MPC8xx processor to be used in Copy-Back mode. If you say N here, it is used in Writethrough mode. **: If in doubt, say Y here. *'Option:' 8xx_CPU6 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) CPU6 Silicon Errata (860 Pre Rev. C) **: MPC860 CPUs, prior to Rev C have some bugs in the silicon, which require workarounds for Linux (and most other OSes to work). If you get a BUG() very early in boot, this might fix the problem. For more details read the document entitled "MPC860 Family Device Errata Reference" on Motorola's website. This option also incurs a performance hit. **: If in doubt, say N here. "Microcode patch selection" **default NO_UCODE_PATCH **: Help not implemented yet, coming soon. *'Option:' NO_UCODE_PATCH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) None *'Option:' USB_SOF_UCODE_PATCH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) USB SOF patch **: Help not implemented yet, coming soon. *'Option:' I2C_SPI_UCODE_PATCH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) I2C/SPI relocation patch **: Help not implemented yet, coming soon. *'Option:' I2C_SPI_SMC1_UCODE_PATCH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) I2C/SPI/SMC1 relocation patch **: Help not implemented yet, coming soon. *'Option:' UCODE_PATCH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y **depends on !NO_UCODE_PATCH Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux